Heart and Soul: Another Side, More Stories
by LightandDarkHeart
Summary: "Destiny is never left to chance..." A series of one-shots and side stories from my story "Heart and Soul". See how our heroes (and even villains) came to be the way they are, and maybe even a little something in the future. Because there are multiple sides to every story, and some tales which need to be told, but are rarely spoken of. Rated T, just in case. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**L&DH: well, welcome to my side project for "Heart and Soul" called "Another Side, More Stories". this is basically a collection of all the little one-shots and side stories that won't be included in H&S, but that i still felt should be a part of the project. and the first one up is...**

**Salem: about me! more specifically, how i got involved in the story. enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or really anything else but this story series and it's OCs.**

* * *

The Sorcerer's Apprentice

"…Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea. The journey now will be even more perilous than any you have ever experienced, and it will take the combined efforts of each of you if we are to have any hope of defeating Master Xehanort." Yen Sid said solemnly.

In the study of the great sorcerer, four people stood in front of his desk, each at attention.

Sora, the Key to everything and the one who had saved the worlds on many occasions. Riku, the group's only Master and a warrior of the Twilit Path. Kairi, a Princess of Heart who would serve as both one of the Seven Lights and Seven Protectors of the Light. And finally Lea, a newly awakened Keyblade wielder who still has a lot to learn.

Yen Sid regarded each of them as he presented them with their armor.

Lea sighed. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs? This is gonna be a lot of work for just the four of us…"

"Really, Lea?" Sora laughed. "Try being in my shoes. And we aren't alone. We've got the King, Donald and Goofy, and all of our friends too."

"That's true, but he's right, Sora." Riku pointed out. "We're going into this out numbered 13 to 7. Not to mention the addition of the Heartless and Nobodies. And we still haven't even found Mickey's friends yet…"

At this, Yen Sid nodded. The young Master and Lea had brought up a very good point. Leading to his next statement.

"While it is true, you shall begin as four," he stated. "But you will find that your numbers shall grow. We will not be alone in this battle, for we have a great many allies to help. Even now, I have another Warrior searching the worlds for something that shall give us an advantage in the coming battles. And there are others who will lend their aid…"

The sorcerer was cut off when a sudden bang, like a loud explosion, rattled the tower. The four Keyblade wielders sunk into their battle stances at once, weapons at the ready.

"Are we being attacked?!" Kairi shouted as Destiny's Embrace sprang into her hand.

It was only Yen Sid, unfazed by the explosion, the remained calm. He lifted his hands in a calming gesture and reassured the four heroes.

"You may let your guard down." He assured. "This is no attack. In fact, that explosion was most likely caused by one of the allies I mentioned. You may head downstairs and seek out my apprentice. There is no doubt in my mind that he will aid you."

The four let out gestures and murmurs of confusion. It was common knowledge that Yen Sid was a Keyblade Master himself, but he had been retired for many years. Who was this apprentice?

Eager to find out, Sora was the first to bound out of the study, with his friends chasing after him. It was in the lower levels of the tower where the four came across a small lab of sorts, filled with bookshelves full of spell books and tables packed with materials and potions.

Frankly, they would have missed it if not for another explosion, smaller than the first that rattled the unlocked door. The sight of smoke billowing from the doorway had caught Kairi's attention. Curious, the Princess had decided to investigate.

Once the haze had cleared, the four were able to see a figure moving around in the back of the room, muttering to himself and riffling through a chest of materials. The only thing visible was a head of messy, purple hair. Lea whistled, gaining the figure's attention.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. I didn't see….you!" The boy turned around and immediately locked eyes with a startled Lea, who couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Uh-oh!"

"Axel!"

The teen, around Riku's age, flung himself over a table as he launched himself at Lea. In a flash, two sets of small and razor sharp throwing knives appeared in the teen's hands. At once, Lea summoned his chakrams and blocked the boy's wild assault. He grunted under the weight of the mystery teen's kick.

"H-Heh, long time…no see!" Lea grunted. The boy just snarled, whipping forward and sending a furious punch to Lea's stomach.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he spat. "I heard you died, Axel!"

The boy took another swing before Lea could respond, this time his fist meeting Lea's face. The redhead flew back as the purple-haired teen let out a confused grunt as his hand met with Lea's cheek.

"What the…" the boy murmured, staring at the fallen redhead with confusion. At once, the other three took their places in front of Lea, Keyblade out.

"What was that for?" Sora shouted. "What did Lea do to you?"

"Lea? But that's…wait…" An instant later, the teen had disappeared, leaving a confused Sora exclaiming his shock.

"What in the…You got your heart back!" the three whirled around to see the boy kneeling in front of Lea, peering at the redhead curiously as he twisted Lea's head this way and that. The redhead let out a chuckle.

"You betcha. Name's Lea; of course, you've got that memorized, don't you…Salem."

…

…

"I see…" Salem nodded from his seat on a wooden stool.

After apologizing for attacking Lea, the boy introduced himself as Salem Kurokami, a mage apprenticed to Yen Sid. As fate would have it, this boy actually grew up in Radiant Garden; a fact Kairi realized when she had gotten a good look at his face. As children, the two would play on occasion, and Salem was very happy to see that she had survived Radiant Garden's destruction.

"Well, I've gotta admit that I never saw any of this coming. Although, it is nice to see how much you've grown up, Kairi." Salem smiled and gave the girl a playful wink, taking note of Sora's less-than-amused reaction. "And I'm glad we got to meet again under better circumstances Ax…Lea."

Lea snorted, tossing his head back.

"I should have guessed you were the Apprentice," the redhead said grimly. "This is the only place you could hide without being found after you…left. But when did you get such a thing for sharp, pointy objects? Don't tell me you took after Larxene after all!"

At the mention of the Savage Nymph, Salem held a hand to his throat and gulped. Judging by the reaction, it was just Axel that Salem had known from the Organization.

"Well, no…But I dunno, knives, throwing stars, needles…They just feel right. I know I'm training to be a sorcerer and all, but I can't just rely on magic solely. That's dangerous."

Lea nodded as he leaned up against a wall. His green eyes focused on Salem, an old friend he hadn't seen in a while. Last time he'd seen the kid, he was scrawny, uncertain, and with a big mouth that often got him into trouble. This new Salem was a bit surreal.

It was still obviously Salem, with those unmistakable indigo eyes that held a constant glint of mischief and his deeply tanned skin. Last time he'd seen him, Salem was covered in scars and bandages, so it looked like his wounds had healed nicely. The biggest change would have to be in his hair.

Before, Salem had a head of thick, messy hair the color of tar. It was always sticking out in all sorts of directions and made him look like he got struck by lightning. Now, it was dyed this deep shade of purple and much longer. What used to come down to his chin was now hanging over his shoulder in a neat braid, just barely reaching his armpit. It was…odd.

"So Salem, will you help us out?" Kairi asked, eager to catch up with her old friend. The mage looked thoughtful for a second before breaking into a beaming smile.

"Since you asked, Princess." He chuckled. "It sounds like fun. I'm always game to go see some new worlds. Count me in!"

"Great!" Sora exclaimed. "Welcome aboard, Salem."

….

….

Later that day, Salem sat out on the roof of the Mysterious Tower, staring out into the shifting colors of the sky. if one had to guess, he almost looked like he was waiting…

"Thought I'd find you up here."

Salem sighed as he leaned forward, shifting his gaze to the ground below them. He never took his eyes off the grass below.

"Say…Lea." He said quietly. "You aren't the only one back, huh?"

Lea shifted uncomfortably, understanding at once what the mage was getting at. This conversation was definitely falling under the category of "icky jobs".

"Yeah…"

"They're all back." It wasn't a statement.

"I'm not really sure about that part. I haven't seen Demyx or Luxord. I glad Larxene and Marluxia haven't showed up anywhere but…"

"Stop beating around the bush, Lea." Salem sighed. "You never were good at it anyway. Even, Ienzo, Isa? They all came back, didn't they?"

Lea nodded.

"Even…Him?" Salem's face took on a dark frown at the very thought.

"Yeah…This stinks, doesn't it? I just know I'm gonna have to fight one friend just to get back another…I guess it isn't any easier for you."

"Nope. As much as I hate to say it, I'm going to have to face my demons in this game…Well, it can't be helped." Salem stood up and turned around, smiling sadly at Lea. "I think it's time I stopped running from who I am, don't you?"

Lea smirked. "Glad you got it memorized, Salem. You're in good hands at least."

Salem nodded. "Sora…He's Roxas, isn't he?"

Lea nodded sharply, frowning at the thought of one of his best friends. While Sora did remind him of Roxas, he was a far cry from the best friend he had lost.

"Then…We'll be okay." Salem decided. "Roxas was a strong kid, even I know that. And then there's my little ace-in-the-hole too."

Lifting his head skyward, Salem thought about his own best friend, or at least the closest thing he had to one.

_ Heh…With these turn of events, I don't even need my power to know things are going to get interesting, right…Vanitas?_

* * *

**L&DH: and there we go!**

**Salem: my hand hurts...*rubs knuckles* who knew Lea had such a hard head?**

**L&DH: right...well, anyway, i hope this will help shed some light on the lives of my characters. i will even post some ones about my villains too, like Dante, 10, and 12. but for right now, i think the next will either be Dante or Angelique. we'll have to see.**

**Salem: thanks for reading, and go ahead and leave a review for us in the little box. they're always appreciated guys!**

**both: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**L&DH: Well, here's another one-shot. This time it features Angelique (and a little bit of Dante). Angie?**

**Angelique: L&DH does not own Kingdom 'earts, zis belongs to Square Enix. She does, 'owever, own zis story along with it's characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Dream is a Wish your Hearts makes

"Papa, Papa!" a small voice cried out.

Jean-Louis glanced up from his book and broke into a wide smile as he watched his daughter, a seven-year-old named Angelique, race towards him. Her simple pink dress bounced in synch with her pig-tailed white hair. Her wide and innocent red eyes beamed as Jean-Louis spread his arms wide. Young Angelique jumped into her father's hug and swung her little hands around his neck.

"Bonjour, my little angel." Jean-Louis chuckled merrily, ruffling his daughter's hair. "And 'ow is my precious little daughter this morning?"

"I am fine, Papa!" Angelique giggled. "You said zat you would 'elp me summon a Spirit today, Papa."

Jean-Louis chuckled and ran a hand through his dark-red hair. Ah, today was the day his little Angel would begin her dream studies. Much like everyone in the Realm of Sleep, Angelique would begin her training in the arts of Sleep and Dream magic, and learning to call forth the powerful creatures known as Dream Eaters.

"Ah, that I did, ma cherie." Jean-Louis got up from his chair and set his daughter on top of his broad shoulders. "Come. Let us go find your mother and baby brother. We shall make a family occasion of this!"

After a bit of wandering through the vast manor of the Versailles household, the father and daughter found their targets out in the backyard. Sitting among the roses and other flowers was a beautiful woman with long white hair and gentle blue eyes. Seated in her lap and gurgling happily was a year old infant with apple-red hair and matching eyes. The child laughed cheerfully as the two drew near.

"Ah, zere you are, my darlings!" Marie Versailles cried, scooping up her son Dante as she went to embrace her husband and daughter. "Today is ze grand day, is it not? Ze day our Angelique starts 'er training to become a Dream Witch!"

"Indeed, my dear. Today is the day." Jean-Louis set Angelique on the ground as he swiped his giggling son. "Zis is a magnificent day, is it not Dante? Today, your big sister summons 'er first Dream eater!"

Dante squealed in delight and clapped his chubby little hands. While he was still too young to really understand, he knew that someone would be calling a Spirit that he could play with.

"Papa, Papa! 'Ow do I do it? 'Ow can I call a Dream Eater?" Angelique bounced happily on her heels. She had been waiting for this day for a whole year. Finally, her first Dream eater!

Her father laughed merrily before handing his son back to his beloved wife. Jean-Louis knelt in front of his eager child and took her hands in his.

"Now then, my child, do you remember what I told you about dreams?" he asked. "What is a dream?"

Angelique smiled sweetly and pointed to her father's chest.

"A dream is a wish that your 'eart makes!" she answered confidently. "Dreams are our 'opes and wishes." Jean-Louis nodded.

"Correct, my dear. In this, ze Realm of Sleep, dreams are able to take physical form when called upon. These manifestations are known as 'Dream Eaters', and zere are two types. Can you name them, Angelique?"

Angelique tapped her lip and frowned in thought.

"Spirits, which are good dreams and…Nightmares, Papa."

"Very good again. Nightmares embody the Darkness within Dreams and within Sleep; meaning zat they embody ze dark parts of our 'earts. But Spirits, which embody ze good within our dreams and our 'earts, can push back ze dark and let ze light in. so, in order to call forth a Spirit, one must concentrate on ze light within their 'eart."

"Ze easiest way to do this, Angelique," Marie added. "Is to focus on your dream, and let ze dream be your guide. You do 'ave a dream, non?"

Angelique nodded. Her dream was short, sweet, and to the point. Angelique wanted to one day travel outside the Realm of Sleep and into the other Realms. She wanted to see other worlds and meet lots of people. Really, all Angelique dreamed of was making lots of friends.

"Good. Now take zat dream and 'old in your mind, my darling." Jean-Louis instructed. "You must focus and call out with your 'eart. Zen, and only zen, will ze Dream Eaters come to your aid. Watch, my dear, and follow my lead."

Jean-Louis stood straight and closed his eyes. With as much experience as he had being a powerful Dream Wizard, Jean-Louis could easily summon as many and as powerful Dream Eaters as he wished. But for this example, he would make it simple.

A shinning puff of light appeared next to him, bursting into the form of his oldest and most trusted Spirit, a Peepsahoo he had named "Stryker".

Dante cheered happily and reached out with excited little hands as the owl Dream Eater landed on his father's shoulder. He liked playing with colorful flying-type Spirits. Especially ones that looked like big birds.

Jean-Louis gestured to Angelique, signaling for her to give it a shot. The little girl stood at attention and closed her ruby-colored eyes as her eyebrows drew together as she concentrated.

Angelique pictured herself flying through the sky, stars and worlds zooming past her as she traveled across the Lanes Between. Next, she imagined flying to one of the worlds and landing in the middle of a big and bright town, with lots of flowers around her. There were lots of people around her, children of all ages and adults. They all smiled warmly at her as Angelique rushed up to meet them.

This was her dream, her Light in the Darkness of Sleep. What she wished with all her heart was to make many friends and share happy smiles and wonderful moments with all of them. She knew that one day; this dream would become her reality.

A bright light burst through her closed eyelids and Angelique felt warmth surround her. A cheerful whinnying reached her ears as something lifted her up into the air. Angelique's eyes popped open as she was met with a large, colorful shape.

She was sitting on a large, multi-colored horse with giant feathered wings sprouting from its back. The creature craned its neck back and locked eyes with Angelique, before reaching over and nuzzling her face. Angelique let out a delighted squeal.

She did it! Her very first Dream Eater! She summoned it all by herself!

"I did it Papa, Mama! I did it!" Angelique cried.

Marie and Dante cheered as everyone rushed up to marvel at Angelique's Spirit. Jean-Louis was amazed that Angelique was able to summon such a powerful dream Eater, a Pegaslick. It was incredible!

_ Ah, but I should not be so surprised,_ he realized. _Angelique 'as the makings of a great Witch, just like Marie. Why should she not be able to summon a magnificent Sprit such as this?_

Angelique giggled and she brushed her fingers through her new friend's mane. Then she realized something. This Dream Eater needed a name!

"Hmmmmm….May I call you 'Apollymi'?" Angelique smiled widely as the Pegaslick whinnied happily. "Excellent! It is wonderful to meet you Apollymi! I 'ope we can be great friends!"

* * *

**L&DH: okay, so now we know how Angelique summoned her very first Dream Eater. and if you didn't notice before, this was inspired by the song "A Dream is a Wish your Heart makes" from Cinderella.**

**Angelique: *petting her Dream Eater* it is amazing 'ow far i 'ave come since zen. i am truly 'onored to be able to summon so many of my Spirits. zey really are my closests friends.**

**L&DH: so, does anyone have a request for who to do next? cause i really don't know who i want to do. leave your thoughts in the box and tell me what you think!**

**both: BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**L&DH: and here we go with another side story. thanks a bunch to guardianofartbravery for suggesting Vanitas. it was a big help with coming up with this one.**

**salem: L&DH doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. She does own me, but i'm not complaining really. i get all the cake i can eat over here!**

* * *

The Great Escape

_ No way in Hell am I staying here…I can't stay here…_

Vanitas rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up weakly. His chest hurt badly as if his heart had been ripped apart, which it actually had. The pain made his head swim through waves of dizziness as he tried to control his breathing. And let's not forget the way his leg muscles were straining to keep him upright.

When he had managed to push himself to his feet, the black-haired teen leaned against the wall for support as he considered what had happened to him.

He had been lied to this entire time. Xehanort was just using him from the beginning. The X-Blade couldn't make him whole. He was just a pawn. And the reward for finding out all of this?

Vanitas wasn't sure how he did it, but Xemnas had been able to rip his Unversed away from him. He couldn't even summon one measly Flood. Even though they had caused him trouble in the past,

Vanitas had grown attached to the Unversed. They were a crucial part of what made him the way he was, they were a part of him. And now they were gone.

He needed to get out. From the looks of it, after he had lost consciousness Vanitas had been hauled off to the dungeons and thrown into a cell. And who knows what was awaiting him now that he knew the truth…

"Well, don't you look like a ray of sunshine…?"

His heart leaping to his throat, Vanitas jumped. The voice that came out of nowhere let out a throaty chuckle and he saw that it came from the cell across from his. Cold, gold eyes glared at the cell's occupant.

Sitting in the center of the floor was a fifteen year old boy with his arms crossed over his chest and legs sprawled in front of him. Blue eyes regarded him from underneath a shaggy, tangled mess of shoulder-length black hair. Wrapped in long cotton bandages and wearing the shredded remains of a black shirt and pants, it was obvious that the teen had seen his fair share of fights.

It was none other than Salem, the Nobody Organization XIII liked to keep locked away where no one could listen to him. Why did he have to get stuck with this kid?

"Go to Hell Alexsm," Vanitas spat, using the Nobody name Salem hated so much. Across the walkway the blue-eyes teen shook his head and sighed wearily.

"Not that I really care, but what are you doing down here? Didn't you know this was the lowest pit where anything deemed a 'danger' to the Org. is dumped?" he asked.

When he thought about it, Vanitas was the last person (except for Saix) that Salem would expect to get thrown down in the dungeons. From what Salem had heard from the Dusks, Vanitas was the type who always followed orders and did what Xemnas told him.

_ I'm no betting man, but I wager something strange is going on here, _he thought. _First the Dusks say that there have been screaming going on in the middle of the night, and then Saix comes in and dumps Vanni-boy into a cell. Interesting…_

While Salem pondered, he watched as Vanitas summoned that Keyblade of his, Void Gear. Getting over the initial chill that comes with seeing that blade, Salem realized what it was for. The Nobody almost laughed.

"Nice try, but you won't find any locks on these things. Believe me, I've looked." He snickered.

"Shut up."

A loud metallic bang echoed through the hall as Vanitas slammed Void Gear against the bars that kept him caged in. Salem winced and held his hands over his ears as his fellow inmate began a vicious assault on his prison.

"The Hell you tryin' to do, Vanni-boy?!" Salem hissed.

"Getting out of here. What does it look like, you idiot?" Vanitas deadpanned.

"If you make that much of a racket, an escape will be the last thing on your mind! Wait…" Salem stared at the other black-haired teen curiously. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Why do you care?" Vanitas glared daggers at him. "If you squeal on me, you're gonna wish you had faded when you lost that heart of yours…"

Salem waved off the threat with a sigh. Vanitas watched as the teenaged Nobody's face took on a dry smile that was characteristic of both Salem and his father. Vanitas had seen that smirk before and it usually meant either one of them was plotting something.

"Me sell you out? As if, Vanni-boy. Actually," Salem's voice dropped to a conspiratory whisper. "I have a proposition for you."

"…Keep talking, Kurokami."

Salem smiled wolfishly as he stood up and stretched. Leaning against the bars of his own cell, he ran a hand through his wild hair.

"The name of the game is simple, dude." He said. "You help me and I help you…Oi, don't look at me like that; I'm not asking for your heart or anything! I can help you get out of that cage. But _you_, Vanni-boy, have to help me get out of this world. Simple, right?"

Vanitas frowned skeptically. How could he get him out of his cell? As far as Vanitas knew, Salem had never been able to open a Corridor of Darkness.

Not to mention the fact that Vanitas wasn't sure he could trust Salem. After all, that Nobody was kept locked down here for a reason.

With his power over Memory, Salem was one of the most powerful, if not _dangerous_, Nobodies out there. If he wanted to, he could rip apart a person's memories with a simple flick of the wrist. He had even been known to use his opponent's memory against them, instantly analyzing weaknesses and flaws. Add that to the fact that he held a massive grudge against the Organization (which still, technically, included Vanitas), Salem wasn't exactly considered trustworthy. He was more likely to stab you in the back or worse…

"How can I trust you?" Salem shook his head.

"You'll just have to. I don't know what happened with you, but I'm practically on Death Row here. My father is the only reason they haven't disposed of me already and I don't want to see how long that'll last. Because of the things I know, I'm sure Xemnas wants me terminated. I can't let that happen; I won't. I have every right to become a Somebody again, but I won't do things the way these guys do."

Salem fixed Vanitas with a pointed stare. "I have a feeling you're in the same boat as me. If you got thrown down here, it's just a matter of time before they exterminate you too. Do you just want to wait around until that day comes?"

Vanitas said nothing, but he didn't need to speak. Salem could already see the answer in his eyes.

"I want to be me again," he continued. "I don't want to be a Nobody forever. But I won't go along with what Xemnas is up to. Thanks to my powers, I can see every little dark secret and lie he's told. I won't let them destroy me just so he can save face. I'm getting out of here. What about you? Do we have a deal?"

The two spent the next minute staring at each other from across their cells. Vanitas' gold eyes radiated suspicion as he milled over his options. Salem's eyes were a bit more mysterious. His eyes, already an unusual shade of blue-black, regarded Vanitas from under the fringe of his messy bangs. It was near impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"…Alright. We have a deal."

"Excellent!"

Salem was suddenly in front of Vanitas, practically nose-to-nose, and the Keyblade wielder jumped back. With eyes so wide that you could see the whites all around his pupils, he watched as Salem held out his hand. A huge, goofy grin was plastered on his face as he gave Vanitas a million-watt smile.

"Salem Kurokami, The Figment of Lost Memory, at your service."

"How the hell did you do that?!" Vanitas hissed. Salem shrugged as he pulled his hand back.

"Gotta get something from that lousy excuse for a father, right?" he looked off to the side nonchalantly. "Comes in handy too."

"If you could teleport this entire time, what do you need me for?" Vanitas grabbed up the shredded remains of Salem's collar and glared menacingly at him. "What game are you playing at here?!"

Instead of answering, Salem rolled his eyes. Reaching up before Vanitas could react, he pressed his thumb and forefinger to the other ravenette's temples and closed breathed in deep. His eyes began to glow with an eerie, hazy purple light as Vanitas tried to get away.

"Let me go, dammit!" Vanitas didn't want the kid traipsing around inside his memories like that. Salem released him and stepped back, leaving Vanitas to fall flat on his butt. The blue-eyed Nobody began muttering to himself.

"So that's what happened to you…" he said quietly. "My sincerest condolences, Vanitas. But for now, let us leave."

Salem walked off to a corner as Vanitas picked himself up. That was when he realized that they were no longer in the Dungeons, but outside the Castle. He could see the enormous structure floating in the sky behind him as it began to rain.

Salem must have warped them outside as he picked through Vanitas' memories. It grit on his nerves thinking about it. If the Nobody could already teleport himself this far outside the Castle dungeons, why did he need Vanitas' help?

"Hey, you coming Vanni-boy?" Turning around, Vanitas saw Salem come running up with a pair of Organization coats tucked under his arm. Where did he get those?

"Don't call me that." Vanitas growled as the other teen tossed him a coat. "Where did you get these?"

"Why do you care?" Salem responded. "Just put it on. They won't fool the Dusks for long, but it will give us a better chance of getting out of here. Course, if we run into any Heartless…"

"Destroy them." Vanitas deadpanned as he slipped his arms through the sleeves.

"Right. Glad we're on the same page here." Salem nodded to a road leading into the city. "We can make our escape from down there. Let's go."

Pulling up their hoods, neither Vanitas nor Salem had any idea what adventures lay ahead of them.

All they knew was that this was the beginning to the road to freedom. To a new life. It was their great escape.

* * *

**L&DH: and that, my friends, is how Vanitas and Salem made their escape from The World That Never Was.**

**Salem: Oi, and that was the easy part. We still had to deal with those Dusks and Heartless roaming around the place...**

**L&DH: Well, what did you expect? Anyways, tell us what you think guys! And if you have a request for a character, let's hear it!**

**both: BYE!**


End file.
